Episode 76 (7 November 1985)
Synopsis Nick confronts Kathy on Pete's stall after watching him drive away, and demands another £20 from Kathy, despite her paying him £40 the previous week. Pauline plans to take Lou to the ladies night in The Vic but refuses to tell her that the night consists of drag artist and a stripper. Den hints to Angie he will be visiting his mistress in the evening to avoid the ladies night. Mary is nervous for her job audition as a stripper. Sheena visits her to take her to the audition. Pauline asks Michelle if Lofty is the father of her baby, but Michelle vehemently denies. Arthur tries talking to Lofty to see if he is the father of Michelle's baby but has little success when Lofty fails to understand the point Arthur is making, amusing Den in the process. Dot catches Kathy and Nick walking back to the square from the playground and wrongly assumes they are having an affair. Arthur then tries talking to Nick on Tony's behalf but once again has little success. Upon leaving the launderette, Arthur is approached by Pete who confides in him about his concerns for Kathy. Pete asks Arthur to talk to Kathy but he declines. Angie tells Den that she wants to meet Jan, but Den tells her that he wants to keep the two women separate so they cannot upset each other. Angie gets annoyed at Den so he decides to stay at The Vic instead of visiting Jan. Mary is delighted to have successfully bagged her new job as a stripper. The ladies night begins in The Vic and a confused Lou cannot understand why there is a drag artist and a stripper going around the pub. Dot is horrified to realise that there is a stripper in The Vic, but as she tries to get past him she is swept up by him. Upstairs, Pete, Tony, Ali and Den discuss who the father of Michelle's baby could be. Ali and Tony recall finding Michelle drinking in the street and supporting her when she was most vulnerable, whilst Pete reminds Den that he was also close with Michelle at the time. The men agree they have their own suspicions on who the father could be and all stare at Lofty when he walks into the living room of the upstairs flat. Tony walks downstairs and catches Kathy crying in the hallway. He asks Angie to see if Kathy is alright and she does, along with Pauline. Kathy breaks down as Nick's blackmailing overwhelms her. Kathy tells Angie and Pauline that she was raped when she was fourteen and off the back of it had a baby. Upstairs, Pete is informed of Nick upsetting Kathy. Pete rages and threatens to kill Nick. Den tells Pete that they need to take Nick down once and for all, by getting him jailed. Pete rushes downstairs and into a distraught Kathy. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sheena Mennell - Dulice Liecier *Maude - Doreen Taylor *Lil - Jeannie Taylor *Fabulous Frankie - Frank Jakeman *Drag Artist - Lori Lee *Singer - Danny Owen Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes